Crying
by Hayashi Mikako
Summary: "I hereby announce, Königreich Preußen... Is officially disbanded." "Are you crying...?" His hand moves, on its own, to wipe away a tear... "No!" he says, a little too loudly. "No way! I'm too awesome for..." His voice breaks. He watches the world fall as he feels his knees hit the cold marble floor. And he is crying.
1. Prussia

**Hello all you people!  
I am here again! With a new oneshot! Hahahahahaha!  
Angst again? I'm sorry! It seems to be the only things I can write...  
Please comment on my writing style. I want to know if it's good.  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own. OK.  
And, uh, yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

What is he doing?

Where is he?

_It's as if he's in a dream._

But he knows it's reality.

_Cruel _reality.

That he has to face.

_"Prussia..."_

He steps forward.

He is silent, for once.

Yet there are too many thoughts, inside.

But _he stands._

_Strong._

Even though he knows it's _the end._

He _stands._

_Voices._

Like a dream.

_But not a dream._

A _nightmare._

He can't listen.

But they _ring in his mind._

_His head hurts._

_He hears it._

"I hereby announce..."

_No_

Everything comes rushing back to him.

_"Kesese! That's a victory!"_

All those times...

_"I'm so awesome! Right, Liz..?"_

_Please. No...!_

_"Prussia..."_

Everything was leaving him.

"..Königreich Preußen..."

_"Of course I won! I'm just that awesome, right?"_

He'd been so_ naïve._

_"Third in a row!"_

He'd never even _seen this day coming._

"..is officially.."

_Why!?_

_"Suck it, losers!"_

_After all those battles won.._

_"The awesome Prussia is here!"_

_After all those victorious marches.._

_Why!?_

His breath caught in his throat.

He _knows it's coming._

He _can't believe—_can't believe it's _over_.

_Don't..._

_It's coming._

"..disbanded."

_NO!_

"Why..."

What could he want to ask...

_Why this day'd come?_

_Why he'd never, ever, even seen it looming on the horizon?_

_Why he'd only ever noticed the stars behind him?_

"Please!"

_He'd only..._

_Watched._

_Looked on.. _as he _died away_!

Yet! _He did nothing! _

_"Kesesesese.."_

_His own laughter..._

_It hurt him now. _

"You—you can't—"

_Please don't take this away from me. _

_Why..._

_...would you do this!?_

"I..."

_No. _

"Are you crying?"

His head whips around faster than it ever has before.

"L—Lizzie.."

"Are you crying...?"

His hand moves, on its own, to wipe away a tear he'd never even noticed...

_Is he crying?_

_How can he be.._

_Crying?_

"No!" he says, a little too loudly. "No way! I'm too awesome for..."

His voice _breaks. _

She can _see him crumbling._

"I.."

She can _hear him falling apart. _

He watches the world fall as he feels his knees hit the cold marble floor.

Cold marble floor and _blood-red carpet. _

Like the blood he had once watched flow out the veins of his enemies' soldiers.

Like the blood he now felt _vanish_ from him.

He's _crying._

_Why?!_

_Why didn't he see it before?_

_Is he.. only too blind?_

"Prussia..."

"I'm not crying!"

_Even though you know that I am._

It makes her happier.

Even in the slightest.

To see that he is _still the same. _

Brave.

Confident.

(Egocentric.)

But she wants to _be there for him_.

Though..

he may not, perhaps..

want her there,

she is _there._

_For him._

And he is _crying._

Not because he is too weak.

Because he _never will be!_

_Even _if he is disbanded!

Because his spirit—his _victorious_, _ever-upbeat _spirit—continues to live on...

And because _Gilbert Beilschmidt _is still here! Still fighting! Still living!

And so...

And so even as everything falls apart...

_He stands._

Because even if he is now gone...

The great Prussia... _Will never die!_

* * *

**Wow, that was pretty fun to write. Surprise PruHun that even the author did not realize was going to be there was very surprising. I wanted to incorporate some of Prussia's more in-character personality traits along with the fact that he's—literally—breaking down. Hence the "I'm not crying!". **

**I would really love some more ideas. I have gotten into oneshots rather than longer stories, so you will see those more from me. I don't know if I should put them into a collection or just have them loose, so for now, this and all other oneshots will be their own story, and if I see fit I'll put them all together.**

**So yeah! I hope you guys liked this. And I hope to see you guys soon (update something soon)! Bye guys!  
(Oh, and if you liked it, don't forget to drop a review~! even if you didn't like it, I'm always looking for ways to improve.)**

**—Mikako-chan **


	2. Hungary

**Don't ask. I was bored, and thus this was born.**

**I really wanted to write a companinfic from Hungary's POV to this. I was really proud of the first chapter, so compared to that this isn't really good. But anyway. I mostly did it because I wanted to, but FF.N is like my archive for everything I've written, so this goes up there too.**

**I hope you guys enjoy XD**

* * *

She watched him as he stepped into the hall, stiff and robotic, arms clasped tightly at his sides, footsteps strangely in rhythm. She saw the way he kept everything inside, pressing down his emotions that she could tell, despite the mask he wore, that he'd pushed to the back of his mind, locked in a safe and thrown away the key, were now getting bigger and bigger and bigger, pressing against the barriers, threatening to break out.

She wanted to be there for him, stay by his side as he, a monument in the war field, stood tall and strong yet gradually, slowly, little by little and bit by bit, wore away as moss grew between the bricks and mortar crumbled... She knew, despite everything, that he was slowly breaking and so she was there, even though he turned his back to her, because she couldn't abandon him at a time like this.

Then she heard it—

_"I hereby announce, Königreich Preußen... Is officially disbanded."_

That was when he _snapped_, and she could sense it, even though he didn't move a muscle, she could see that he was slowly deteriorating, and a final bomb had just been dropped...

_"Please!" _

She'd never heard... His voice, like this, so shrill, yet so weak...

Couldn't she _do _something? Couldn't she say, stop, can't you see, you're _breaking him into pieces?! _Her _best friend_, and yet there was _nothing _she could do, but _stand and watch_!

_"You—You can't—"_

Is he pleading?

_This is not him. _Where was the Prussia that, over everything, couldn't put two words together without using the adjective 'awesome'? Where was the Prussia that, in all honesty, was too arrogant for his own good? Where was the Prussia that she had grown up with, who she'd had for a best friend and even — she hated to say it, but — _loved_?

_This is not him. _Were those _tears _streaming down his face? He didn't cry, Prussia _never _cried, and if he did then things were worse than she thought. _Please, tell me he's going to be alright... I can't stand to lose him to this... depression..._

"I..," she began, yet the words died in her throat.

Summoning up her courage, she tried again. "Are you crying?" she blurted out, quicker than she'd meant to, wanting to get it over with yet needing to know the answer.

She sees his head whip around, silvery hair and bright red eyes brimming with rare pearls. "L—Lizzie...?"

"_Are you crying_?" she exclaims, and even though she can see little beads of water rolling down his face, she refuses, refuses, _refuses _to believe it—this is _Prussia_ and he wouldn't just—she couldn't be!

"No way!" he yells, shaking his head frantically. "I'm too awesome for..."

And for a moment, for a _brief, too-short _moment, she saw the old him in those eyes — over-confident, narcissistic — but then his voice _cracks _and he falls to his knees, and she knows he's not okay.

"Prussia..," she begins, slowly, not wanting to push him too far over the edge. What... did she want to say? _Please be okay. Please stay. Please don't go into this state of... You're not yourself. I can't live my life without you._

How could she put how she felt into words...?

"I'm not crying!"

Even though she knows he's lying, it consoles her just a little bit... He, after all, has been there for her day after day, year after year, decade after decade as she faced off against troubles and dilemmas, he has stayed strong for her, so she needed to be the rock he can lean on.

_I need you to tell me that this won't change anything... Even though it's everything, I need to know that really, it's nothing..._

_Because despite the fact that your world is turning over..._

_I still need you there._

_To cheer me up when I cry._

_To smile with me when I laugh._

_To give me a shoulder to sleep on, when I'm tired._

_And most of all... _

_Because I haven't thanked you yet for what you've done._

_So be okay. _

She knows that he needs her — so she's there. There to protect him, guide him. Lead him forward in the thick darkness. Because that's... what friends are for, right?

But also, because he has to stay.

She knows that he's not fine. She also knows, though, that he'll mend. She'll fix him.

After all, he needs her and she needs him.

_I need you. _

* * *

**At the beginning I tried to make a contrast w/ Chapter one, Ch1 being in short phrases and this one in long runons. Well, at the beginning. At the end I kinda broke that.**

**So yeah, this is short, but still. Favs and Reviews will be highly appreciated. XD **

**Thank you guys! **

**—Mikako-chan**


End file.
